


Snow Angels

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Loki - Family Style [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Teddy Bears, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: "Sweetness, what are you doing sneaking in here so early?"Still trying to catch her breath, Carina grins at you, "It snowed, Mommy! Get up!"You groan, "Carina, sweetie, the sun's not up yet.""But Mommy, snow!"~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Snow Day fun for you, Loki and your daughter.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki - Family Style [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot quickly turned into a two-shot. 
> 
> This scene was supposed to be a short lead up to the snowy fun, but developed a life of it's own.
> 
> Enjoy and keep an eye out for the snow day fun in chapter 2!

Snow Angels

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Loki had always been a light sleeper.

As long as he could remember, the slightest thing could wake him. A guard with a heavy tread, a servant coughing or Thor's thunderous snores from down the hall.

How Foster could sleep in the same bed as Thor, Loki would never know. His brother's snores could shake walls.

Later in life, being a light sleeper saved his life more times then he cared to think about. When he'd been a prisoner in the belly of Sanctuary II, sleep had been a luxury caught in fleeting moments between bouts of torture.

Now, being a light sleeper allowed him to hear the light tap-tap of little feet across the bedroom floor.

Loki kept his eyes closed, feigning sleep but tracking the steps as they neared the bed. They stopped near his shoulder, allowing him to pick up the sound of soft breathing.

"Daddy?" Carina whispered.

Loki kept still, his breathing steady and deep.

"Daaaaaaddy?" she said just a bit louder.

Loki grunted, but stayed "asleep".

Huffing softly, Carina tossed her teddy bear, Tor, onto the bed next to Loki's head. With her hands free, she grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled herself up. Crawling over, she tapped his shoulder, "Daddy! Wake up!"

Keeping himself still, Loki had to work hard not to smile and give himself away at his daughter's little annoyed growl.

Loosing patience, Carina climbed on top of Loki's chest, sitting on his stomach. Frowning, she leaned down, "Daddy Eeeeeek!"

Carina squealed as Loki wrapped his arms around her, turned onto his side and with one hand, pinned her to the bed between himself and your sleeping form.

With a groan, you wake up. "Wha iz it?" you slur.

"Go back to sleep, love. I just caught a tiny assassin sneaking into our bed." Loki chuckles.

"Mmmmmkay.... Tell'um to be more quiet next time." you mutter, pulling the blanket over your head.

"Mommy, Help!" Carina laughs as Loki tickles her ribs.

You pull the blanket down just enough to blink owlishly at your husband, "That's weird. The assassin sounds like our daughter."

"A cleaver ploy to lower our guard." Loki sneers, avoiding Carina's flailing feet, "Disguising yourself as our precious daughter to get close to us!"

"It's me, Daddy!" she squeals, trying to roll away and protect her ticklish sides.

"Hmm," you hum, lowering the blanket farther and turning a critical eye on the pair, "I think that really is our daughter, dear."

"You think so?" Loki asks, pausing his tickle attack to look closely, "By Yggdrasil's roots, it is our daughter!"

Reaching out, you pull Carina towards you, rolling so that your gasping daughter is laying on top of you. You push some of her curly black locks out of her face, "Sweetness, what are you doing sneaking in here so early?"

Still trying to catch her breath, Carina grins at you, "It snowed, Mommy! Get up!"

You groan, "Carina, sweetie, the sun's not up yet."

"But Mommy, snow!" she whines.

"Carina," Loki's voice is stern, "It's too early. The snow will still be there when the sun comes up."

Your daughter pouts and says quietly, "Okay."

Not able to stand her being sad, you rub her back through her pajama top, "Why don't you stay here and sleep with Mommy and Daddy? Then, when it's time to get up, we'll have some breakfast and spend some time outside in the snow. That sound good?"

Carina frowns, thinking for a moment before brightening, "Okay!"

Crawling off of you, she wiggles under the blankets between you and Loki. Snuggling against your side, Carina looks over at her father, "Daddy, gimme Tor!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Loki grabs the blond teddy bear and hands it to his daughter. He's never quite gotten over the fact that his first born, his darling princess, his beloved daughter named her favorite toy after his brother. For years, she mispronounced Thor's name, dropping the H. While she's outgrown calling him "Unca Tor", the bear's name has remained.

Carina pulls the bear under the blankets and hugs him tight. You wrap an arm around her and smile at your husband before closing your eyes. Loki huffs before scooting closer, so that Carina is wedged between the two of you just the way she likes. The corner on his mouth lifts just a bit before he closes his eyes and falls back to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

On Asgard, winter didn't exist.

Loki had grown up in a nearly perpetual summer. Except for a few weeks of spring and autumn, an Asgardian year was predominantly warm and sunny. Winter was a foreign concept. 

Cold? Ice? Snow? That didn't happen on Asgard. That was the sole domain of the Frost Giants, the curse of Jotunheim.

Just one more reason to resent his heritage.

Then he meet you and discovered that winter wasn't so bad.

Evenings by the fire covered in blankets with you pressed close to his side. Lazy days sitting next to the window, watching snow drift down. Long, cold nights, clothed in nothing but shadows, spent wrapped in each other's arms and warmed by nothing but each others passion..... those were some of the things he'd discovered about winter that he liked.

"What are you thinking about?"

Loki schools his face to show nothing but innocent surprise as he turns to you, "Why, I was just thinking about how lovely you look with snow dusting your hair."

Standing in the front yard, snow drifting slowly down, you raise an eyebrow at your husband, "Sure you were." You smile at him, knowing his thoughts were anything but innocent.

"Daddy, come on!" Carina, bundled up in her purple winter coat and matching scarf, grabs the sleeve of Loki's black coat and pulls, "Help me build a snowman!"

Your smile grows as Loki sighs dramatically before giving in to his daughters demands. Building snowmen is much easier when someone has magic at their beck and call. In short order, Loki whips up a whole snowfamily, with mommy, daddy and child snowpeople. You help Carina wrap extra scarves around their necks and put hats on their heads.

After that comes snow angels. Carina's laughter is infectious as she flops backwards onto the ground, arms and legs swinging back and forth. "Your turn Mommy." she giggles, pushing you towards a clear spot next to her angel.

"Okay, sweetie." You laugh before falling backwards into the snow. Just before you hit the ground, something stops you. You hang in the air for a moment before slowly be lowered to the ground.

Loki smirks at you as he lowers his hand, "Careful, love." You roll your eyes, but inside you can't help but love that he worries about you so.

The moment is broken as a projectile sails through the air, hitting Loki on the back.

"Snowball Fight!" Carina shouts, throwing another snowball at her father.

Loki spins and ducks under the ball, his coat flaring out behind him, "You Dare? You dare attack me, Loki Odinson!" With a twist of his wrist, some snow twirls into the air, forming a ball in his hand. Standing tall, he throws the snowball, hitting Carina in the stomach.

Your daughter squeals and runs, "Mommy, help!"

Before Loki can turn, you land a hit on the back of his head. The snow splatters across his long, black hair. Turning, Loki pins you with a fierce glare, "You too, wife? You stand against your king?"

Grinning, you stand with a snowball in each hand, "In defense of my daughter, you're damn right I'll stand against you."

The battle that followed was worthy of an epic ballad. You and your daughter fought valiantly, but your husband's use of magic meant your rebellion was doomed to fail. Loki summoned snowball after snowball to pummel the two of you.

"Ahhhhh!" you cry out as a well placed throw lands a snowball in the center of your chest. Dramatically, you fall to the ground defeated.

"NO!" Carina shouts, throwing herself on top of you, "Mommy, get up!"

You roll onto your back, gasping, "Carina, my sweet. I'm done for. Run!"

Carina grabs the front of your coat, "No, I won't leave you... Ahhhh!" She screams as Loki scoops her up, tucking her against his side.

"It appears I have won. This Kingdom is mine!" Loki grins down at your daughter.

"Nah uh!" Carina grins back at him before ducking her head into his chest. Loki doesn't get the chance to wonder what she's doing when a snowball lands squarely on his face. He staggers back a few steps before spitting out some snow and wiping it from his eyes.

From my spot on the ground, I smile up at him, "Gotcha!"

Loki glares at me before a smile spreads across his face. "I stand corrected. I have been defeated."

"Yeah, I win!" Carina shouts, arms in the air.

Laughing, you reach up, taking Loki's offered hand and stand up. You smile at your daughter, "So, what does the New Queen want to do first?"

"Hmm...." Carina frowned in thought before shouting, "Hot Chocolate!"

Loki chuckles, bouncing Carina on his hip, "That is a command I am happy to follow, your Highness."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Wrapped in a thick blanket, you lean against your husband on the couch. Stretched out across yours and his laps, Carina is out like a light. She barely got through her hot chocolate before her eyes started to droop. Now she makes adorable little snorts in her sleep as she cuddles Tor the bear against her chest.

You sigh happily, turning your head to nuzzle Loki's shoulder. He shifts to wrap his arm around you, pulling you even closer. You look up into his eyes, watching the twinkle lights from the Christmas tree reflect off them. Smiling, you reach up to snag a lock of his still damp hair before whispering, "My legs are going to sleep."

Loki chuckles, "Mine as well."

You groan softly as you shift trying not to wake your daughter up, "When did she get so heavy?"

"Must have been when we weren't looking." Loki sighs, stretching his legs out. 

"So, what do we do?"

Loki runs his fingers through Carina's hair, so much like his own, "We enjoy it while we can."

You smile, rubbing the back of one of her legs and enjoying the quiet peace of your home, "Sounds good to me."

END


End file.
